A Hunger Sated
by Disciple of Shai-Hulud
Summary: A little tryst between a Witch and Zoey. Written due to the total lack of stories with Zoey/Witch pairings. Content subject to change. Comments will be well received.
1. A Little Taste

Sorrow…despair…pain…

Silently, the Witch sat there, holding herself tightly, occasionally letting out an eerie moan. It was days, no, weeks, until she made her first coherent thought.

_Hungry…so…hungry…_ But she found herself unable to command her body. She was able to stand, slowly, but the effort itself took much from her. She sank back to the floor and hugged herself tightly…moaning.

She almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"There," the red jacketed college girl announced, "it's a witch." She looked around, half expecting a sassy remark from a certain heavily tattooed biker, followed by a curt command by a Vietnam War veteran to be quiet. But no one was there. Her friends were long gone, mauled to death by a titanic Infected horde two cities back. Only she had made it. And the only survivor who had survived wished she hadn't.

She banished the thought. Now was not the time to wallow in misery. There was a witch about and she had best be wary.

_What is that? Those sounds…_The Witch tried vainly to recall what those sounds meant, but the infection had already damaged her mind enough to remove most memories. The sounds were getting louder and soon she saw the human passing by the end of her alley.

_If I walk by quietly, maybe she won't bother me._ Zoey certainly hoped so. She had almost passed the alley completely when she heard the shriek of a Hunter nearby. Automatically she brought her rifle up to bear and loosed three rounds into the creature's head. _Damn it!_ She thought as she sprinted away from the alley. But the damage had been done and the Witch was hot on her tail.

She didn't know why she was running, but she knew enough that the gunshots alarmed her. Apparently, she hated loud noises. The human had a head start but she was gaining lost ground quickly. A quick backhand and her prey was sprawled on the ground.

She lost the rifle during her fall and her hands were quickly fumbling around her belt to raise her pistols. Zoey was not quick enough, however. Another backhand and the Berettas were sent flying.

She covered her face to protect herself. She knew it was the end. Tearfully, she was glad she would no longer be alone…

The Witch shrieked. She noticed it now, her scent. It was intoxicating. It was driving her made. The arms were spread protectively over the human's face; a valiant gesture to be sure, but equally useless against her.

She bit down on the left arm, tasting blood. She was…peculiar…to say the least. Very much unlike what she had expected.

Warmth blossomed in her lower belly, coloring her cheeks (faintly) and providing her with energy. But with that nourishment came something else, something…unexpected.

The heat in her belly grew; it swelled progressively until she was sweating profusely. She looked down at the human, a new hunger in her glowing eyes.

To say that Zoey was surprised when the Witch straddled her was an understatement. What it did next served to surprise her even more. And to horrify her.

The Witch cupped her cheeks, the talons resting precariously on her crown. They drew her face closer and suddenly her mouth was latched onto Zoey's, her tongue probing and swirling inside.

She tried to push the Witch away, but her efforts were in vain. The Witch simply held her harder in place with one hand, while the other arm snaked around behind her and crushed their bodies together.

Quickly, the arm holding Zoey's back shredded the jacket she was wearing, then her top, then her pants. Soon she was in the Witch's clutches, half nude in only lingerie and shoes. The Witch began to knead her breasts, the talons dancing carefully along her skin. Not enough to break skin, but enough to elicit a gasp of pleasure from her.

Zoey was losing ground, slowly losing herself in the carnal bliss the creature gave her. Soon she was kissing back, and she too began to loose the clothes on her captor.

The Witch, laughing in delight at the human's consensual advances, freed the last hand holding her prey to her, and helped her undo the rags hanging limply on her frame. In a flurry of fingers and talons, both females were now naked, kissing passionately in the middle of the deserted street.

Though unwilling to pull apart, she nonetheless broke the kiss so she may taste more of her human partner's flesh. Lashing her tongue here and there, the Witch found the left nipple of the lovely brunette, while Zoey's fingers pleased her own.

Zoey moaned in disappointment when the Witch detached herself from her breast and watched as she continued her trek down her body. She stopped at her navel, causing Zoey to spread her legs to invite the Witch down farther.

Her lips hovered over her partner's entrance, her senses driven to overdrive at the scent emanating from the organ. _This was what I wanted. This was what I hungered for…I wanted her…_the Witch realized with fascination. But before she could indulge in any more self-discoveries, the human beneath her began to push her pelvis up, desperate to receive the attention the Witch had forcefully impressed upon her.

In one swift movement, she drove her tongue inside; no teasing, no tasting, just one hard thrust into Zoey's nether lips.

Zoey screamed in delight, the action quickly bringing her to climax. The Witch continued to lavish her partner, further prolonging her pleasure.

After coming down from Cloud 9, Zoey felt exhausted and moved to sit up, thinking it was over. But she was quickly shoved back down as the Witch proceeded to pleasure her further.

Unlike the Smoker's tongue, the Witch's was not as long or as strong as to cause permanent damage to her body. But it was still longer than a humans, and what it lacked in size or strength, it made up in its dexterity. It moved, it slithered, and writhed with perfect control, outmatching anything her previous lovers had managed.

In quick succession, she was brought to climax four more times before the Witch had fully sated her lust-driven feast. Sitting up, the Witch motioned to disengage herself from Zoey, when she was suddenly pulled back down and under her prey.

The Witch may have had her fill, but Zoey had yet to receive hers.


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:

So I just found out that my earlier assumption was correct. The pistols in the game were NOT Berettas, but were in fact a variation of the M1911s. Why I thought they were Berettas was because the guns in the game had a magazine with a capacity for 15 bullets, minus the one in the chamber (the M1911 has a standard capacity of 8 bullets, minus the one in the chamber).

As of now, I'm still not sure which variation the pistols are. My friend was the one to say they were actually M1911s, but were of a different model than the Colt ones. If anyone knows which model it actually is, I would be most glad to hear it.


	3. Update

Update:

I've received some (two?) requests to continue this story. The thing is, I haven't any ideas on how to continue this story. If anyone wants to see a continuation, I'm open to ideas. Hell, I'm OK with this becoming a joint project. Anyone who wants to help me write this thing, send me some of your drafts and I'll see and edit if I can include them in the next chapter.


End file.
